


Elegance [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonyTober [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Tony Stark, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content, Sub Steve Rogers, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Everything about Tony Stark is elegance. From what he wears, what he does, to what he owns. It was like he walked out of a men’s magazine, he looks like a gentlemen’s fantasy.Tony commands any space he enters. Everyone’s eyes are always drawn to him. Steve’s especially.Steve wants to be Tony’s.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Kudos: 25





	Elegance [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For day 11 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
